


Danger

by Hearty_Chicken_Noodle



Category: K-Idols, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Graphic Description, Multi, Mystical, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Tragedy, Violence, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty_Chicken_Noodle/pseuds/Hearty_Chicken_Noodle
Summary: Jimin moves back in with his mom, after she suddenly falls ill, one year into her third marriage. Things seem to get weirder and weirder as his stay at his mothers mansion drags on.





	1. Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Love's! Thank you for clicking this fic! I hope you enjoy this and please leave comments and feedback! This is dedicated to my sister who is addicted to BTS fics!

Jimin gawked at the million dollar mansion standing above him, 5,000 square feet of classic European architecture.

Jimin was not a wealthy man nor was he a wealthy child.

He originally imagined, coming to live with his sick and crotchety old mother would be a pain in the ass, but if he was being honest he could get used to this.

Jimin grabbed his suitcase and barreled up the stairs, to greet his wheelchair bound mother and more than unfamiliar step father.

Immediately something was off.

Jimin's seventh dad was much MUCH younger than the usual salt and pepper haired men his mother settled for in the past.  

"Hello mother." He said softly leaning down to hug her.

She was pale and sickly thin. There was no doubt of her suffering after seeing her in person.

Jimin stood and turned to address his new father. Kim Seokjin.

He had to admit, the man was statuesque. His shoulders were sculpted by Michel Angelo himself, hips small, legs toned and long, face weirdly innocent yet daddy material all at the same time. Jimin's mom had hella taste. B)

"Hello.........father" He struggled. The words curdled in his mouth as he uttered them, they always did. 

The man Jimin called father, smiled and moved to grasp his wife's shoulder. 

"Welcome home son. I hope you'll join me and you're mother for some tea." 

Jimin nodded and settled down with the couple in the garden. The place was paradise.

Rows of Rose bushes shined with vibrant colors of early spring, reflecting Jimin's jubilant nature. 

He sipped his fragrant tea gingerly smiling all the while. 

"So Jimin, I've heard from your mother that you're a dancer?" Jin asked pouring his wife another cup of house blend.

"I am! I live for dance! I'm currently majoring in dance actually." Jimin gushed, cheeks flushing pink. 

Jin nodded. "Do you like the tea? Our tea is grown here in our garden. isn't that right honey?"

Jin smiled giving his wife a sweet Eskimo kiss. 

Jimin's mom laughed and pushed a dark strand of hair behind her ear. She gave Jimin a disapproving glance. 

"Why aren't you settled down with a girl yet honey? I want to see you with someone that makes you as happy as jin makes me."

Jimin stifled a grimace and nodded. "You two do seem to be quite the couple. However i'm already married to dance. It is my life now."

Jimin shrugged staring into his empty floral print china. "May i have some more tea?"

Jin picked up a golden bell and flicked it back and forth. 

Suddenly a young man materialized from behind the tree and came rushing to fill Jimin's cup.

He was tall, just as good looking, adorable dimples, neatly slicked back hair, and an endearing under bite and smelled like aftershave.

Jimin blushed and picked up his glass immediately going to town on his refill. 

"This is Namjoon our butler. If you need anything let him take care of it." Jin said dismissing the servant with a wave of his hands.

Jimin nodded and stood up. "I would like to settle into my room if you don't mind." 

Father stood also and called the butler back to gather Jimin's belongings. 

Soon enough jimin was settled into his room. a Large grandiose room with many detailing on the walls and ceiling. His bed alone could fit six people and felt like a mixture between a cloud and marshmallow.  He packed his things away in his walk in closet and walked into his bathroom. Glass sauna like shower, Large Jacuzzi tub, Private toilet room and a big ass basin sink/mirror combo.

He sighed dreamily and returned to his bedroom to read a book by his very large window that over looked the garden - his new favorite place.

Jimin had never felt so relaxed before. He felt like a kid again. Everything was over sized and he didn't have to worry about rent. 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Jimin called closing his book. 

Jin strolled in and closed the door behind him, making himself comfortable next to his stepson. 

"Hey.........dad...." Jimin cringed adjusting his clothes that didn't need adjusting. 

Jin smiled and placed his open palm on Jimin's thigh, a little higher than probably acceptable yet hoped he was imagining it. 

"Look...Jimin...just call me Jin. It feels weird for me too when you call me dad. Just....I want you to be comfortable here." Jin said, now running his hand higher, up towards......EHEM. 

Jimin pretended to yawn and bolted upright just as the bedroom door busted open.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin discovers a puzzle piece.

A young man with dirty brown hair sauntered into the room tall, and thin, godlike even. 

His piercing brown eyes stared straight at Jimin before addressing Jin with some unspoken question. 

"Who is this?" The man asked circling jimin like a crow to carcass.

Jin spoke standing from his chair and walking past both Jimin and the taller man. 

"This is my stepson Jimin. And your stepbrother. I assume you'll treat him with.......the utmost care."

He said tearing his eyes from Jimin to give the man a knowing look.

A sudden light went off in the mans eyes.

"Oh yes! How exciting! I always wanted a brother...My name is Tae Hyung." 

Tae stuck a large, bejeweled hand out and gave Jimin a firm handshake. 

Jin leaned against the door frame of Jimin's room and crossed his arms looking a bit unnerved. 

"Dinner will be served at sunset in the garden. I'm making Italian!" He said smiling sweetly. 

Tae just chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed while Jin made a hasty retreat down the stairs. 

"So you want a grand of the place or what?" Tae asked giving Jimin a questionable once over. 

Jimin, too oblivious to realize, smiled and ruffled his hair nervously. 

"Actually i'd love one. I don't know where anything is." 

"That's whats up." Tae nodded hopping off the bed. 

Jimin followed closely behind the man as they walked in a companionable silence around the large villa. Every now and then, Tae would point out a room or recall a funny memory, to which Jimin just laughed and nodded. Finally they descended a long spiral staircase down to a dark circular room about 10 feet wide. There was an old wooden door that was tall and wide. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. 

Jimin felt his heart beat a bit harder. He was petrified of the dark. 

Tae leaned against the wall and smiled menacingly. 

"Wanna know a scary story?"

Jimin audibly swallowed and nodded. Tae Hyung's sudden demeanor shifts were making him uncomfortable. Not only that but, he felt even if he had said no, Tae would have just kept right on explaining. 

"It's said that anyone who dares pass this door will become cursed for 5 months. Father used to tell me about the previous tenant who used to live here. Some rich white old geyser who just loooved to chop up pretty little boys. Used to hide the bodies right in there." He explained pointing to the rotting oak. "He died right where you're standing." 

"AH!" Jimin flinched and stepped closer to Tae Hyung. "That's a dumb story. N-not even scary." Jimin stuttered staring a hole into the floor. 

"Oh.....really?" Tae frowned. In the next few moments somehow jimin was locked behind the rotting door with his stepbrother laughing his ass off on the other side.

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE THIS ISN'T FUNNY. I WILL TELL DAD!" Jimin cried. 

He complained in vain as he heard the echos of his brother ascend the spiral of step back to the main floor. 

Jimin took a deep breath and turned around. It was pitch black. 

Oh god why. 

Jimin began to feel around, his finger tips brushing along cobble stone walls and stacks of cardboard boxes. 

Soon he came across a window near the ceiling. 

Mid day sunlight streamed in, illuminating a small seating area that was covered in white sheets. 

Jimin pulled the dusty covers off and gasped with delight at his findings. 

A deep cobalt velvet love seat, embroidered with rubies and gold trim. It must have hundreds of years old. 

Jimin took a seat and curled up into a ball.

It was only his first day moving back in with his mom and he was already locked in a dusty musty cellar with nothing to do.

He got up and looked for some books. Surely there were books. Eventually after a prolonged scavenge, he happened across a Ouija board.

Jimin never believed in things like the supernatural. But it was still a fun game to play alone. sometimes he would spook himself out. 

He grabbed it and a another old book about love and made his way back and sat down. He places the board down and began to make circles with the planchet.

"Are there any spirits here?" He asked half already becoming bored. 

Suddenly the planchette moved to yes. Jimin chuckled convincing himself that he moved it. 

"Whats your name?" Jimin rolled his eyes. 

The planchette began to spell out a male name.

H........................................................................

 

 

 


	3. Hoseok

H........O........S..........E..........O.......................K...... Jimin shook his head and asked his last question.

"Where are you?"

_Planchette_

Jimin huffed and said goodbye before picking up the tear dropped window and putting it to his eye.

He let his vision roam the room. 

Then he saw it. 

In the corner, peaking from behind the boxes, was a face. 

Bloody and mangled, with glowing reflective eyes.

The apparition twitched and jerked from behind the boxes walking closer to jimin. 

Jimin was paralyzed with fear, his breathe catching in his throat. 

The apparition reached out to jimin with a bloody hand and growled, a demonic double edged tone to the sound.

 

"Oh SHIT," Jimin managed to breathe out.

He chucked the planchette and shook his head hoping it was just his imagination. 

The demon was still there...........

 

Only a foot away. 

 

It reached out scored Jimin's chest with three long nails.

 

Jimin screamed internally trying to get his legs to obey and run for the hills. 

 

The apparition moved closer still until it was face to face with Jimin. 

an ear to ear grin shone two sets of blood rusted teeth. 

 

panic rose in his throat like bile as suddenly his jelly legs worked again.

He made a dash back through the maze of forgotten relics he tripped and fell against the door.

 

"PLEASE SOMEONE HEL_" 

 

The door wretched open. 

 

Jimin fell into the arms of his father, hyperventilating with tears soaking his flushed cheeks. 

Jin held his son at arms length to assess him. The three shallow claw marks had ripped open jimin's shirt and drawn small droplets of blood.

"Why were you in there!?" He yelled, a mix of anger and sympathy.

Jimin could only cry harder his legs beginning to give out.

Jin held his son to his chest and soothed him with a gentle hair petting. 

"Calm down. Its OK now. I'm here." He cooed. 

Jimin didn't want to admit it but he felt so safe and warm in those arms.

He cried until his tears dried up and still cried more. 

Jin closed and locked the door before helping a traumatized jimin back of the stairs to the library.

 

They both sat on a love seat quietly. 

Jin spoke first. 

"Why were you down there?"

"Tae trapped me in there."

"Tattle tale!" His brother laughed materializing out of no where. 

Jimin glared at the man with bloodshot eyes. 

"Come on it was just a joke!" Tae tried to explain. 

Jin shot to his feet and in two paces made his way to the younger brother and slapped him open palm in his face. 

The man doubled back hair flying into his beautiful eyes. 

He was silent, hand to reddened cheek. 

Jimin flinched at the impact himself. 

"NO ONE GOES INTO THE BASEMENT! LOOK AT YOUR BROTHER!"

Jin boomed grabbing the back of Tae's neck and forcing him to his knees in front of Jimin. 

Jimin looked down at Tae and then at Jin. 

Tae looked at the tally marks scratched into Jimins chest and sighed. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking down. 

"Get out of here...."

Jin demanded staring out of the window at the garden.

Tae stood and filtered out of the room quickly just leaving the father and son alone again. 

"I am so sorry jimin. Please don't ever go down there again."

Jimin laughed which shocked Jin. 

"Like i would dare!" Jimin stood up and wiped his tear stained cheeks of mochi. 

"I'm going to wash up for dinner. I'll uh...meet you in the garden for dinner later." 

Jimin said walking out of the room and back to his room. 

 

 


End file.
